hidden secrets
by Phantomstallionfanatic
Summary: okay i suck at writing a summary but Sam has to deal with her life from SanFran as well as river bend ranch. how will she handle multiple people falling in love with her? like i said i suck writing a summary. so read and review hope ya'll enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is a little bit different but I'm just typing as it comes to me I hope ya'll enjoy this. Disclaimer: I do not own phantom stallion… Terri Farley does (: new characters added… I do own them (: loves 3 and hope you enjoy!**

**Okay here are the ages of some of the characters:**

**Sam- 16**

**Jen-16 **

**Rachel and Ryan- 17**

**Jake- 18**

**Darrel- 18**

**Quinn-19**

**Adam- 21**

**Bryan- 22**

**Nate- 24**

**Kit- 27**

The ranch yard was quiet when Sam awoke early, or so she thought, in the morning. Looking at her alarm clock she noticed that it read seven forty two pm. Jumping out of bed she rushed down the stairs to see the Ely boys sitting at the kitchen table playing rummy.

"Ha! I win! Beat that!" Quinn shouted getting up and dancing around the table. Seeing Sam he brought her into the dance of joy with him. "Hey Sammy girl, you're finally awake." giving her a big smile as she blushed he spun her in a circle letting go of her hand as she collided with Nate.

"Oomph," was the only thing she could say as the breath was knocked out of her at the collision. "Oh, hi Nate. What are ya'll doing here? And why didn't anyone wake me up this morning? Why was my alarm clock was shut off."

Looking down at her Nate thought her to be the most gorgeous girl he had seen, her hair was in a sloppy bun from sleeping and her cheeks were still slightly rosy from her blushing. He wrapped his arms around her slender waist.

"Well, to answer your questions. We're here because Wyatt and Bryanna decided to go to Vegas for their anniversary. And Grace is helping Trudy with the ranch. We decided not to wake you up this morning when we got here because there are six of us and you had a slight fever so we did your chores for you. And last but not least. I shut off your alarm." Sam looked at him dumb struck, she had never in all her sixteen years heard an Ely boy talk so much. But she was glad nevertheless seeing how it answered her questions.

She was still looking up at Nate when she heard Bryan talking to himself. She thought he said 'nice ass' but she couldn't be sure. That is until Jake, Quinn, and Adam slapped him upside his head.

"hey! What was that for?" rubbing his head he glared at his brothers.

Wonderful, Sam thought to herself. So far five of the six Ely boys are in love with me. Yes you read it correctly Jake, Quinn, Adam, Bryan and Nate are in love with Sam. (_it's a twist I know but I decided it might be entertaining to see what happens. I'm just going along as it comes along lol bare with me if you will (: _)

"Shut up Bryan! Next time it wont be a slap upside your head." Jake told him. Sam looked from one Ely to another until her gaze rested on Nate. Realizing she was still in his arms she disentangled herself and with a vague wave of her hand walked back upstairs. Just as she got to her room her cell phone started ringing, looking at caller ID it said Ryan Slocum.

Sighing she answered it hoping no one downstairs could hear her conversation.

"Hello?"

"Hello Samantha. Its Ryan Slocum. I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go to dinner with Jen and I?" he asked the question as more of a command to her thoughts. In the background she heard Jen saying 'come on Sam!"

Smiling she agreed to go with them. They would be there in ten minutes. Now to get dressed and out of the house without the Ely boys getting in the way. She thought.

Ten minutes later…

Sam walked downstairs as there was a knock at the door. Before she could answer it Jake opened the door, the only thing stopping him from slamming the door on Ryan's face was Sam squeezing through the door to stand on the porch. Which by the way, only made Jake upset more than he already was. Ryan smiling down at her didn't help matters either.

"you ready?" Ryan asked her. Seeing Jen already in the fancy blue-black truck Sam made her way towards it while Ryan opened the passenger side door and Jen scooted over towards the middle. By that time all the Ely boys were standing rigid on the front porch.

"Samantha Anne Foster! Where do you think you're going?" Kit hollered from where he stood beside Jake and Bryan. It was a shocker for them to see their little Sam going somewhere with a Slocum seeing how pretty much everyone in Darton strongly hated the Slocums. Rolling down the automatic window Sam answered them with a simple "I'll be back before," leaning back inside she asked "wait where are we going again and when will we be back?" all three started laughing before Ryan told her. Leaning back out the window she continued with what she was going to say. "eleven!" with that said and done Sam rolled the window back up and Ryan sped away.

Ely P.O.V.

All six of us stood there like totally idiots for a few minutes before it registered to hightail it after them. with that thought in mind all six took off toward the old blue jeans colored truck. Kit and Nate sat in the cab while Jake, Quinn, Adam and Bryan sat in the truck bed. Kit took off speeding after the newer truck. The only thing in each Ely's mind was: "Sam is in so much trouble."

Sam's P.O.V.

"Hahaha! Did you see their faces Sam! Did you?" Jen hollered over the radio. "OMG! It was so funny. It's a good thing you didn't tell them where we are really going."

Yea Sam thought. It's a good thing I didn't. they'd have my hide!

"So Samantha. I think we might have to detour and make it difficult for them to follow us because we have a tail." Sam looked out the side mirror to see in fact that they did.

"Ugh. Great. How exactly are we going to get to the club without them tailing us Ryan? Can you see who's driving? Not that it really matters, they still will follow us and not give up."

Ryan looked in his rearview mirror to see but couldn't tell from the glare of the headlights.

_Okay I think I will stop here (= what did ya'll think? Good? Bad? So so? Need work? Any way leave a review please and thank you. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previously on hidden secrets…**_

"_Ugh. Great. How exactly are we going to get to the club without them tailing us Ryan? Can you see who's driving? Not that it really matters, they still will follow us and not give up."_

_Ryan looked in his rearview mirror to see but couldn't tell from the glare of the headlights. _

Nate's P.O.V

"Where are they going?" Quinn yelled in exasperation. They had been following Slocum's truck for the past fifteen minutes not being shaken from Ryan's attempts to lose them somehow. "I don't know. But I plan to find out." Nate quietly replied. Slowing down he shut off the headlights and let Ryan go forward, hoping he would think he lost them like he planned on doing. It worked. Ryan's truck sped away as Nate slowed down. Feeling all eyes on him he didn't even turn around nor look at his brothers.

Jakes P.O.V

Why are we slowing down? Why is _Slocum_ gaining ground? Jake looked at his brother Nate with venom as he realized his brothers foot not on the gas pedal.

Adams P.O.V

What. The. Hell.!

Regular P.O.V

"What are you doing Nate? Kit thundered.

With extreme patience Nate looked at his brother before putting his foot back on the gas pedal gaining those precious miles to Sam again before answering his brother. "If they think they lost us, which they've been trying to do as you could un-doubtfully tell, we can follow at a safe distance and find out exactly where they plan on going before taking Sam, by force if necessary, back to River Bend. Either way they didn't plan on going where they wanted to go if we were to keep on their tail." with that said and done everyone finally understood his plan. And agreed on it.

Ryan looked again in his rearview mirror. Expecting to see headlights from the Ely's truck he had to do a double take to make sure what he saw was correct.

"Sam, Jen, I think we have finally managed to lose them." Ryan said with a smile upon his face.

"well its about time!" Jen muttered.

All Sam could think about was how angry the Ely boys were going to be when she got home. Little did she know she would see them before then. Way before then.

Thirty minutes later…

Ryan pulled into the club's parking lot before cutting off the engine and going to the passenger side to help Jen and Sam out. The three had stopped at a gas station a few minutes before to allow the girls to change into their 'clubbing' clothes. Sam was wearing a very short denim skirt with a black halter top while Jen was also wearing a similar skirt but a clinging low cut red shirt. After the three walked towards the entrance to the club the Ely's pulled in. Noticing Sam's attire they weren't too thrilled with her. Ryan flashed the bouncer at the entrance a smile with a "hi Mike" in his direction before ushering Sam and Jen in front of him.

"I'll be right back. What do you girls want to drink?" Ryan looked at the two knowing alcohol was his choice for them.

Jen was too awestruck to answer correctly, for them, and said whatever is fine answering for both herself and Sam. With a smirk that neither of the girls could see Ryan headed towards the bar.

"Oh my gosh Sam! Its… it's…. wow."

Sam nodded her head in complete agreement with Jen not knowing what else to say. Shortly later Ryan handed both girls a drink telling them it was a virgin when both gave him a 'we are too young for alcohol… so what is it?' look.

_Sorry chappy is short but I wrote it in about 20 minutes or so… more soon. Promise (:_


	3. Chapter 3

As the night progressed neither Sam nor Jen noticed the Ely's fast approach on them. That is until Nate picked Sam up and threw her over his shoulder. Causing Sam to start kicking and hitting, bringing attention to them. Ryan was again at the bar buying the girls 'virgin' drinks. After the first drink both girls had noticed something weird was happening but neither could actually bring themselves to care that they were getting drunk. Instead they danced, with everyone and anyone, pissing off the on looking Ely brothers. As Nate walked away with Sam Bryan tried to negotiate with Jen to follow them, to no avail. He as well threw Jen over his shoulder and made a fast getaway when he saw the night guard head towards them.

Jen and Bryan's P.O.V

"Put me down you arrogant ass!" Jen screamed hitting Bryan continuously.

"Not until we get to the truck. Now shut your mouth before you draw anymore attention to us and the night guard hears."

"Well I want him to hear" she paused to hiccup so as not to ruin the effect on her anger, "so he can make you put me down!"

"No Jen he would find out you're underage then call your parents." he waited for that to sink in before continuing "and I don't think you want Jed to find out his daughter was at a night club getting wasted. Do you?"

She hiccupped at again while saying "No, no I don't think that would be good." again another hiccup.

"that's what I thought." Bryan said smugly. And that was the last thing said between the two as they continued their way to the old blue pickup truck.

Sam and Nate's P.O.V

"ahh! Wait, ha-ha I'm flying!" hiccupping Sam threw her arms out to her sides, which barely missed Adam.

"Sam, honey, you are not flying. Now stay still we'll be in the truck in a few minutes. And don't even think about struggling now."

_Dang it, _Sam thought,_ why is it the Ely boys know exactly what I'm going to do when I'm going to do it? Its really frustrating! _

So she bid her time and didn't struggle. Much.

"Dang it Samantha Anne! Stay still!" Nate yelled while grabbing her legs and pinning them so she couldn't kick anymore. Seeing their brothers dilemma Adam and Jake laughed so much their russet skin was turning a slight red in color. Jake looked over at Adam which only caused him to laugh more.

"Your… your… ha-ha your… FACE!" after that said he couldn't breath laughing was too much for him. Adam laughed some more before Jake's words seeped in, then he paused.

"Ha ha ha! Wait, what?" he looked over at Jake which again caused him to laugh, "MY FACE! YOU SHOULD SEE YOURS!" more laughter. Nate had stopped at Jakes sudden outburst and was looking at his two younger brothers like they were mental patients.

"Brothers." was all Nate muttered walking towards the truck yet again. Kit was leaning against the truck when Nate arrived with Sam in tow en route by his shoulders, while Bryan was still struggling with a very bitchy Jen at being disrupted at the club. As both brothers fought tooth and nail to get two very feisty, drunk sixteen year old girls into the truck the brothers noticed that they were no longer alone. Luke and Maxine were standing outside of their car staring from their two sons to the two girls. Luke, having noticed one of the girls was Sam let out a quite but effective shout that brought everyone of the Ely brothers and both fighting girls, to a complete halt.

"What, my I ask, are Sam and is that Jen? Doing in front of a night club, and on top of that why are you boys fighting to get them into the car? What. Is. Going. On?" oh yes Luke was getting mad. He did not want to tell his friend and neighbor Wyatt that his daughter was a night joint getting drunk and carted back home. By the looks of the two they surely wouldn't like the morning to come.

"mom. Dad. Um… hi?" kit formed it as a question, not too sure how his parents were going to take this. Luke was already mad, on his way to furious, and Maxine just stood there, looking like she just saw a ghost.

"Well?" was all Luke said.

"Um, well I don't know how to put this, exactly, but Ryan came to the Forsters' ranch and before we could stop Sam she was in his truck. But we followed her all the way and well yea." he rubbed the back of his neck. Embarrassed that they had been caught and wondering how much of all this they would have to tell Wyatt.

_Okay sorry all /= but I'm going to stop this here. But I will try to write more in the next chappy if ya'll want me to keep writing. But who knows. Anyways click-y on the little button-y and review! (: otherwise, well the less reviews… but the more reviews :D it all depends. Any ways review and thanks for taking the time to read my story!_

_~Phantomstallionfanatic~_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okayyy sooooooooo next chappy is up (: thanks to those who have reviewed Hidden Secrets! This is only the 4th**__** chappy so I don't expect many reviews but they are welcomed all the same (: I don't know what's going to happen in this story as I'm just typing what comes to me.. But if anyone has any ideas I will try to use them so ideas are welcome as well! Anyways I will quit bugging ya'll and let you read… hope you enjoy! (:**_

_Previously on hidden secrets…_

"_mom. Dad. Um… hi?" kit formed it as a question, not too sure how his parents were going to take this. Luke was already mad, on his way to furious, and Maxine just stood there, looking like she just saw a ghost. _

"_Well?" was all Luke said._

Chapter 4

Luke looked from Kit and Nate who were trying to subdue a fighting, drunk Sam to Bryan with Jen Kenworthy over his shoulder. Both girls were drunk. At a club, which was for twenty-one and up. And they were definitely _not_ twenty-one. After a silent moment passed Luke finally spoke.

"Take them to River Bend. Both of them. Maxine get in the car."

Maxine, sensing her husband was beyond pissed at their sons for allowing this, got back in the car. After she was in the car Luke continued.

"Adam, when you all get to River Bend call Jed and Lila and let them know Jen will be spending the night with Sam. Quinn you get the girls to bed. No one," he paused to glare at his sons making sure they were listening to what he was about to say. "Is to know about this. Understood?" All six Ely boys nodded in agreement. "Good." with that Luke got in the car with his wife but didn't leave.

Instead he watched with somewhat amusement as his sons fought tooth and nail to get Samantha into the truck and onto Jake's lap for the ride back.

Bryan on the other hand had an easy time getting Jen into the truck and into Quinn's arms. She was knocked out. Luke chuckled at that. After Bryan had his charge in the truck and ready to go he stood against the truck and watched Kit and Nate wrestle Sam into the truck.

Forty five minutes later…

They finally had Sam in the truck. But Jake was having a very difficult time holding onto Sam. The only tale tell signs of the previous fight between Sam and the two Ely brothers was… with great laughter to Bryan… one black eye, courteous to Sam's fist, a very painful blow to Nate's treasured package, which caused all the Ely men to cringe in sympathy (not enough to help their brother mind you but enough not to laugh… for now. The laughing will be in due time.) a broken window due to Sam flailing her head about, and a broken nose. All in all Bryan thought things were going good. For him and Quinn. They had the easy charge, the one who doesn't fight back. Or in Jen's case can't fight back. Bryan snickered at that which had Nate glare at him.

"Sooo Nate, my dear, dear brother." Jake laughed at this knowing where Quinn was headed. "How is it that one little girl, who weighs only one hundred and ten pounds, manage to put both you and Kit in such a very painful position?" He cocked an eyebrow at his questioning. From the driver's seat Kit started blushing.

"You know what! You try dealing with a very drunk Sam and see how you like it!" Nate yelled pissed that his brother was right. It should have been easy to get Sam into the truck yet it took forty five minutes. All that time for one little sixteen year old girl. How totally pathetic!

"You might want to re-break your nose Nate, before it heals that way." Kit said in a conversational way. Nate had taken most of the blows from Sam. A broken nose and a painful kick to his lower extremities while Kit had only taken a black eye from her fist.

They finally arrived at River Bend and with glee to Nate Sam had finally passed out. Which made it all the easier to carry her in. To his great disappointment Jake took the honors of carrying her inside and to her room where he took off her shoes and slipped her under her covers. He decided to leave her in her clubbing clothes seeing how she was passed out and she didn't want to wake up for him to tell her to change. With Sam down for the count Quinn brought Jen up to the guest bedroom and did the same.

Once the girls were settled in the guys all went to the kitchen to talk about what they were going to do. Adam called Jed and let him know. Jed was fine with it as long as she was back before noon tomorrow. Adam worried, to himself of course, if she would be awake before then but let Jed know that he would make sure she was home before then.

Quinn, grabbing something to eat, sat down at the kitchen table with his brother. They sat there in silence. No one saying anything just pondering with their own thoughts.

_Okay I will stop the chappy here. Hope ya'll enjoyed it… please review ((:_


	5. Chapter 5

Okay Ya'll so… I'm back! (: great isn't it! So this story has taken awhile to write. And its only the 5th chapter… to be honest I love all my stories and I love writing… BUT! I honestly just don't have the time /: but here in lies my problem my wonderful readers… I want to put some of my stories that I haven't written in awhile (BUT NOT FORGOTTEN!) up for adoption ß that part isn't the problem. The problem is once I do give up my story(s) I get an urge to write the next chapter… you see my dilemma? I am almost out of options, and its making me a little more insane than I usually am. But I really don't think that its fair to all my wonderful readers to have to wait so long (its been almost 2 years!) I personally hate reading a story and then have to wait more than a month to get the next chapter because usually you forget what the hell the thing was about to begin with unless you re-read the whole story.

So! The decision I have made is…

Whom ever can write the next chapter to any of my stories that I approve of and sends it to my pm box the best next chapter for said story written will get the chance to adopt that story.

NOW one of my stories has been adopted… BUT! That person has apparently deleted their account and has never written a new chapter for said story. So it is now back up for adoption!

The following stories for the next best chapter written and sent to my pm box are::

*crazy times

*hidden secrets

*secrets and findings

Those 3 are now up for next best chapter with the chance to win the adoption. I might, repeat might, also put up *learning to trust.

So please my wonderful readers one, don't hate me ): and two, please write a next best chapter I hate leaving my stories just.. Well… sitting here /: and I don't want to delete them.. Ya know?


End file.
